HotShots Party 2000
HotShots Party 2000, known in Japan as , is a 2000 party-adventure video game developed by Seymour Games and published by Drillimation Studios and Namco for home computers and consoles. The game was released in May 2000. It is the third game in the series and is the last game in the series to use Driller Engine 3. Blurb Mr. Driller and friends invite you to the biggest adventure ever yet. It's a new millennium and the biggest competition ever, with seventy new minigames and six brand new adventure boards that will have you hunting for Lucky Stars everywhere. You'll be the big bully as you punch, kick, and clobber your friends in a multiplayer melee or go head-to-head in the new two-player duel mode. The single-player story mode features secrets that you can discover. With so much fun and excitement, this is an adventure you'll won't wait to explore! *Over seventy new minigames come to your computer/console with stunts that are hilarious to watch. *Duke it out in the brand new duel mode! *The adventure mode awaits with secrets for you to discover. Plot The game opens with a short narrative about a magically amplified asteroid that was created within the depths of space. However, as the asteroid was only a newborn, it begins to fall from the sky. While Susumu is out hanging at Ryou Gakuen High School, the meteorite crashes down onto the earth, causing Susumu to be thrown back. Nine others go to the investigation site where the meteor hit, and while looking at it, Nanako Kuroi comes in with a toy box, asking Susumu to open it. Upon opening the box, it contains the box for the official HotShots board game and realized they could play HotShots to see who was the real superstar. From the crater, they hear a voice calling Susumu in. Everyone goes inside the crater and upon entering the hidden path generated by the crater, they find themselves in an elegantly-designed room created by undergrounders. Upon encountering the King Undergrounder, he issues a challenge to the player to prove if they're the real superstar by collecting seven stamps and dueling one of their rivals at the end of each board. After capturing the sixth stamp, Fred Fuchs shows up and tells the player that he's the real superstar, and to win the rank back, they must go to Hearthcliffe's Island and win. After winning and getting the final stamp, Fred Fuchs challenges the player to a final battle. Upon winning, Akira Kogami casts a spell card that returns the world to normal state. The King Undergrounder then declares the winner is the true superstar. Modes Story Mode This is the first HotShots Party game in the series to have a story mode. The main objective is players must venture on six boards and be the first to collect the most Lucky Stars. Completing this mode unlocks the Hearthcliffe's Island board. Music HotShots Party 2000 has a total of 81 songs, all of which are composed by Hudson Soft composer Ichiro Shimuakura. Originally composed using the Nintendo 64's hardware, the soundtrack was entirely arranged by Susumu Takajima in Impulse Tracker format. All of the game's music files are compressed in .mo3 format. Due to the limited 256 pattern space, they are stored in three full .it files with one being used for the main music, while one is used for minigames, and the other for miscellaneous tracks used in Story Mode. Category:2000 Category:Video games Category:Video games made in El Kadsre Category:Namco Category:Drillimation Category:Seymour Games Category:PC games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation games Category:Dreamcast games Category:HotShots Party Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Macintosh games Category:TS-UGOS Category:2000 video games Category:2000s